


Faithful Sam

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Poetry, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's loyalty to Frodo and their mutual friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faithful Sam

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

****__

The Ring of Power was destroyed  
It was thrown into the void  
By Frodo Baggins long ago  
His gardener Sam helped him to let go

Faithful Sam always stayed by his side  
Even though he nearly died  
When Frodo wanted to go alone  
To Orodruin where nothing shone

Sam wouldn't let him  
He ran after the boat   
Though he couldn't swim  
Or even float

So together the two journeyed to Mordor  
Where they thought they would pass into tales of yore  
But somehow Sam and Frodo made it through  
They were rescued by eagles that flew out of the blue

Though in the end Sam and Frodo parted  
And it was a while before Sam departed,  
Nothing could sever such a strong tie  
As the one Sam and Frodo could never deny

AN: I made this poem blue because traditionally blue is the color of loyalty and friendship


End file.
